Getting Back Together
by Ninja Cat of Light
Summary: Ichigo finally gets rid of Masaya and remembers Kish's old love for her. But Kish has eyes for someone else at the moment who only has eyes for her boyfriend. Now the two friends are doing what it takes to get the old love back! KishxIchigo, BerrixTasuku
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do a Tokyo Mew Mew fic! I thought about it for a while too! Don't get confused but this is a KishxIchigo fic, it's not a KishxBerri fic! Berri already has a boyfriend and it's staying that way in my fic! Oops, I'm giving away the plot! I know a lot of people like to bash Berri, but I kinda like her if you put some un-Mary-Sue-ish stuff to her. Please review!!!!!!!! By the way no flames, but constructive criticism will be accepted!

Chapter 1 A New Face, a New Break-up

Berri took off her rollerblades and set them down beside her front door. It had been two years since the Saint Rose Crusaders disappeared and now all was peaceful.

"See you tomorrow, Berri-chan!" Tasuku, Berri's hyper active boyfriend said giving her one of his bear hugs.

Berri just smiled as he hugged her more affectionately every day unlike how she used to act. She smiled at the past as she remembered when she used to get so mad when he would surprise her with a hug each day… That was in the past though!

"See you tomorrow," Berri replied kissing Tasuku's lips lightly before going inside her house.

Berri climbed the stairs to her room and let herself flop on the bed. She had had a particularly hard day at work with about 10 deliveries all due in the same hour. She let herself float among all the stuffed animals and reflected on her day as she drifted off to sleep…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The alien known as Kish stared down from a glass window at the blue planet called Earth. He thought he had long outgrown his childish addiction to his once beloved Ichigo. Now he had set eyes on some other girl. He was going down to pay her a visit… And he wasn't leaving her like he did Ichigo…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ichigo stared in a bored gaze at her boyfriend, Masaya. His handsomeness that Ichigo once saw now only bored her. They were at the park sitting on the bench watching children splash in fresh puddles of rain.

"Wouldn't it be great if none of the animals on Earth were endangered?" he said once again.

"Masaya-kun you already said that… three times," Ichigo said directing her gaze into his eyes which were once like pools of sapphires to her, but now were only some plain, old guy's blue eyes.

"Oh, so, what about saving the trees?" he asked with a slightly playful smile.

"We've talked about saving Earth too many times," Ichigo finally spoke up, "It seems like that's the only thing we've been talking about… What about the weather, what do you think of all this rain?"

"Honestly, I'm glad it's here, it'll help the trees we planted yesterday!" Masaya answered in his plain, dull voice that was once all Ichigo wanted to hear.

"What about school? Isn't science boring?" Ichigo asked trying to make a joke.

"Yeah, except the part about ways we can save the ozone layer!" Masaya answered, ruining the joke.

"Um… Masaya?" Ichigo said a bit softly.

"Yes?" he answered placing his hand on hers.

Ichigo slid her hand from his, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden, "Do you care about me? Or do you care about nature more?"

"Ichigo, nature's important to life!" Masaya protested.

"Yeah, but you haven't said a single, 'I love you' or 'You're so pretty' or 'You know, you're so sweet', since we came back from England," Ichigo said, "And that was about two years ago. Are you really that in love with me?"

"Ichigo, of course I am," Masaya said reaching for her hand again.

Ichigo only pulled away.

"I just don't feel like you do, you never show it, you never act it!" Ichigo said her raising her voice only a bit higher, "I know nature's important and all but what about _us_?"

"Ichigo…" Masaya said lost for words.

"You know, Masaya," Ichigo said mustering all her courage to say what she was about to.

_Do I really want to do this? _She asked heself, _Yes, it's not worth a relationship without love._

"Masaya, I think we should break up…" Ichigo said feeling her stomach flip-flop.

"What?" Masaya asked in disbelief.

"I think I was being rash when we started dating… and I just don't feel like I used to about you," Ichigo said trying to break it to him softly.

"B-but I thought we had something, Ichigo," Masaya said in a pitiful tone of voice.

"You may feel something, but _I_ don't, not anymore at least," Ichigo said standing from the park bench, "I'm just not as interested as you when it comes to stuff like nature and saving the Earth. It kind of almost… well… bores me."

"But you're the only one I've ever truly liked… even loved…" Masaya said as a tear started to make its way out of his eye, "All the other girls probably like me for just the way I look."

"That's not true, there's plenty of girls who want to see more then looks," Ichigo said, "I just don't really care about the things you do that much."

"So, you don't care about me," Masaya said getting her words wrong.

"No! I just don't have the same interests as you!" Ichigo said quickly trying not to offend him.

_Does he get the picture? I don't like him anymore! Geez, he can be so thickheaded!_ Ichigo thought to herself.

"I just think it'll be best if we break-up," Ichigo said waiting for Masaya's reply.

"Fine then, if that's what you want," Masaya said sadly.

Ichigo finally walked away trying to avoid seeing him falling apart, crying, but she heard an unmistakable sob.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2 Memories of Kish

Sorry for the wait everybody! Thanks for the reviews though! I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you! So that means Ninja Fox of the Fire (who's stories are super awesome), Shinju Uchiha (who's stories are also super awesome), and gingibred101! Also, thanks Usagi Komadori AKA Kitty for putting my story on the Story Alert thingy! I appreciate all of you! Anyway, so here comes chappy 2 of Getting Back Together!

Chapter 2 Memories of Kish, Is Ichigo Really in Love?

Ichigo was sitting on her bed staring at the strawberry patterned covers. She was confused if she had made the right decision or not. Masaya was really upset about it all but something was telling her that Masaya just wasn't for her. But if he wasn't, who is?

_I thought Masaya was the one for me but if he was why did I just break up with him? _Ichigo thought, _Well, for one thing, I'm not interested with what he's in to, I'm not interested in him, and I just don't really love him…But I feel bad for making him so sad… But I just don't love him anymore…_

Then, memories of green hair, playful golden eyes, and pointy alien teeth floated into her mind. A vision of Kish's lips against hers made its way to the front of her mind. She felt giddy all of the sudden and remembered that it was Kish, she wasn't supposed to like him, and he was an alien from a different planet so that would just make things worse for them.

Ichigo tried to imagine herself kissing Masaya but that only bored her. She let her mind wander back to Kish and the vision of him kissing her and she got the same excitement and giddiness from when she first kissed Masaya, except this was stronger.

_Do I really like Kish?_ Ichigo thought, _Does he like me still?_

Ichigo was suddenly worried about the last thought and her heart fell.

_Where could he be right now? _

Little did Ichigo knew, our friend Kish was paying a visit to her best friend…

Berri stared in shock at the face in front of hers before she felt another's lips on hers. Berri struggled to get away and finally broke the kiss.

"Wh-who are you?" she managed to stutter out while crawling away.

"Call me Kish, by the way, thanks for the kiss!" he said licking his lips.

"What're you doing? Don't you know I already have a boyfriend?" Berri shouted.

"Oh, not again, oh well, I guess I'll take this one by force," Kish said.

"Huh?! Why me though?" Berri said edging toward the door.

"Well, one: your nicer then koneko-chan, two: you're the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, and three: well, you're just cute," Kish said floating towards her.

Berri though had managed to get close enough to the door to make a run for it. She was halfway down the stairs before a thought hit her.

_Why didn't I grab Ucha? I could've went Mew Mew by now and kicked that things butt! _Berri thought remembering her strawberry/bunny robot friend who helped her turn into a Mew Mew.

"Why must they run? I'll never know!" Kish said, "I guess I'll leave her tonight."

Then, Kish, the alien, teleported back to where he belonged. Meanwhile, Berri was hiding under the staircase hoping that alien thing wouldn't look there if he was looking for her. 

In the morning

"Berri, wake up," Berri heard a voice say, "Berri, honey, you know you're under the stairs right?"

Berri woke up with a start when she realized her father was trying to wake her up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner, Papa," Berri managed to yawn as she bumped her head on the ceiling of the stairs when she was crawling out from under them.

"You do realize you've been sleeping under the stairs?" her father said helping her out from under the staircase.

"Huh! Oh… yeah…" Berri said glancing around for any signs of Kish.

"Well, can you tell me why?" her father said.

"Um… uh… sleepwalking?" she said looking for an excuse.

We all know Berri's a pretty bad liar so her father was probably used to it. But he knew she was a good kid and wouldn't be doing anything to get in trouble. (A/N: Yeah, especially when she's out fighting gangsters who're trying to take over Tokyo so they can rename it Shangri La and turn it into their version of paradise. Wow, that makes me wonder what a vampire, a shape shifter, a short, blonde sound-wave-maker, a tall guy with super strength, and their mind-controlling leader think what paradise is. If you did not get that joke, reread the first Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode.)

"Alright, if that's what you say you were doing," her father said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Papa, don't be so stubborn," Berri said smiling back at him.

"Alright, then if I'm so stubborn I guess you're not getting any pancakes this morning!" her father said walking to the kitchen.

"What?! No fair! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Berri said running after him.

At the café that day

"And then, I woke up and saw some pointy-eared green-haired guy staring back at me!" Berri said as she retold her story of what happened to her the night before.

"That's so Kish!" Minto said from her seat across from Berri, next to Zakuro (A/N: of course!) "He's probably going to be stalking you like he did Ichigo."

Then, Tasuku jumped out of his seat that was next to Berri's and shouted, "Now wait a minute, some alien thing is chasing after my girlfriend, who he probably hardly _knows_ her!"

"Yup, and now he's got his eyes set on her," Zakuro said in her always um… Zakuro-ish way.

Then, Ichigo who had just walked in sat down at the table everyone was at.

"What did I miss?" Ichigo said noticing how angry Tasuku looked.

"Kish is what you missed," Minto said.

"Huh? What about him?" Ichigo said taking a seat between Berri and Lettuce.

"Yeah, you know all that stuff he did to you?" Minto said, "He's in love with Berri now."

"What?!" Ichigo shouted in dismay as she felt her heart sink to her feet.

"He paid me a visit last night," Berri said, "Is this something I should be worried about?"

"Seeming how he told you he was going to take you by force, probably," Minto said between sips of tea.

"Oh, what should I do?" Berri said in an upset voice.

"You can stay at my house tonight," Ichigo offered, "I know Kish more then you do, and he knows me… too much…"

"I do _not_ want to know what you meant by that," Minto shuddered at the thought.

After giving Minto a death glare Ichigo went to the changing rooms of the restaurant to get her uniform on. After that, she started on washing dishes.

_So, he's fallen for a different girl…_Ichigo thought sadly,_ I thought he would still at least be a little bit in love with me. I wish he wasn't chasing Berri…Whoa, am I starting to LIKE Kish?! Kish, the crazy sadistic alien who tried to kill my boyfriend-or ex-boyfriend so he can just marry me!_

Then, Ichigo remembered her first kiss with Kish. She felt like she was melting on the inside.

_Kish, the handsome, sweet, alien with the luscious, green hair that was the same shade as a beautiful forest on the sunniest day of Spring. _Ichigo thought idly without paying attention to what she was thinking, _Kish with the gorgeous eyes that looked like shimmering liquid gold. Kish with the- hold on…_Ichigo finally realized what her train of thought had been, _I REALLY AM IN LOVE WITH KISH!!_

End of chappy 2!! Yay!! Finally, I'll be able to work on the third chapter! But with my mom always fretting about what I'm doing, I probably won't be able to work on it in a super short amount of time without her looking over my shoulder! Thanks again for all the reviews peeps, I really really really appreciate it! Please review anybody if you get the chance! **The next chapter will be dedicated to the 5****th**** reviewer!** So if you want chappy 3 to go out to you start reviewing!

Ja' ne!

Ninja Cat of Light


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions of a Teenage Mew

Yay

Yay! I'm getting reviews for this story! Thanks a ton! Okay, I promised I would dedicate this chappy to the fifth reviewer! So, this chapter goes out to……..**gingibred101**!! Alright, so this chapters dedicated to you gingibred101! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the last chapters!

Chapter 3 Confessions of a Teenage Mew Mew

At Ichigo's house

Berri walked behind Ichigo into Ichigo's house. She had told her father she was going to a friend's house that night but she wasn't just staying the night at Ichigo's house but she was trying to give Kish the slip.

"My room's upstairs, come on!" Ichigo said as she climbed the staircase.

When they entered the room, Berri's eyes were blasted by the billions of shades of pink and patterns of strawberries.

"Um, nice room," Berri said, trying to be polite since she didn't like pink _that_ much.

"Like it, I bet you can't guess the reason why it's pink!" Ichigo said intending for her sentence to be a joke.

"I can think of a few," Berri said.

"You can set your stuff down over there," Ichigo said pointing at a spot that wasn't too crowded with cat plushes.

Berri set down her overnight bag and sat on Ichigo's bed.

"So, what're we going to do now?" Berri asked.

"I don't know…" Ichigo said sitting on the floor and leaned back against the bed.

There really wasn't much to do for except talk and maybe talk some more until it ended up on the subject of Kish.

"So, why do you think Kish is in love with me of all girls?" Berri asked Ichigo.

"I don't know," Ichigo asked as she felt her heart sadden with every word she spoke about Kish's love for Berri, "he may think your pretty, smart, or sweet… He may think you're just as good as me."

"Well, I'm not that smart, you know," Berri said, "and why do you think he thinks that I'm just as good as you?"

Ichigo just shrugged. She could remember a time when Kish thought Ichigo was all that but Ichigo would only push him away.

"You're just as great as me at everything," Berri said, "Maybe he's just confused."

"And confusing," Ichigo added even though she loved every bit of Kish's confusing personality.

"Maybe he _thinks _he's in love with me," Berri said, "Besides, why are you so worried over it?"

"Because…" Ichigo said but never finished her statement.

A few moments passed by in silence of just Ichigo staring sadly out of the window and Berri waiting for her reply.

"Do you like him?" Berri finally asked, "Because you've been acting a bit strange whenever someone mentions Kish."

"What if I said that I did?" Ichigh asked.

"Then, you can have him!" Berri said as she was flooded with relief, "I thought you didn't like him as much as I did! Besides, I don't care for Kish at all; I love Tasuku, and only Tasuku!"

Ichigo smiled a bit at Berri's devotion to her boyfriend.

"Whatever happened to Masaya?" Berri asked.

"We broke up," Ichigo said.

"Why? You two were so in love, not too long ago!" Berri said.

"I just don't love him anymore, he's not really what I'm looking for," Ichigo replied, "He's too in love with the safety of the Earth's environment that I feel like he's not in love with me."

"Yeah, I kind of thought he was boring, in my opinion," Berri answered, "Anyway, back on the subject of Kish. Why do you like him all of the sudden? You used to tell me you didn't like him like that."

"Well, I thought I didn't, I never would think about how much he cared for me, at least until now," Ichigo explained with a sigh.

"Love sure is confusing," Berri said, "I remember back when I would get so mad whenever Tasuku would try to hug me, now that's all I really want to feel is him hugging me."

_And I remember when I used to get so angry at Kish for kissing me, _thought Ichigo, _now that's all I want from him…_

"I can't believe after all this time I was pushing him away for some boy I would break up with in the future," Ichigo said, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"I pushed Tasuku away for a long time and look at us now, we're a couple!" Berri said, "Maybe you and Kish will be after he gets over me!"

"I wonder if he would ever take me back," Ichigo said sadly.

"When he notices that I'm not interested in him," Berri said.

"You should tell him when he tries to kidnap you again," Ichigo said, "Of course that never worked with me about the kissing thing, well, until the whole Deep Blue incident."

"You do like him, don't you?" Berri said with a smile.

"I do, I love him, every bit of him," Ichigo confessed, "and I'll do anything to get him back!"

"Then, why don't you tell him you love him?" Berri said.

"I don't know… Maybe I'm scared he won't really love me back at all anymore," Ichigo said sadly.

"How do you know that?" Berri asked, "For all we know, he probably might be pulling all of this so he can make you jealous!"

"I sometimes wonder if he is," Ichigo said slightly angrily, "It sure sounds like him to do that."

"Wow, I would go crazy if any guy pulled that on me!" Berri said, "Maybe next time you see Kish you can tell him that you love him."

"_If _I see him again," Ichigo said.

"Well, maybe…"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe, you could stay at my house until he shows up again, confess your love romantically and maybe even dramatically, and he just might forget about me and go back to you!" Berri said with glee and pride over her plan.

"That's a great idea!" Ichigo shouted with joy, "And you said you weren't smart."

"Yeah, that just sort of popped in my head though," Berri said with a smile.

"So, it's a plan! I'm going to stay at your house and tell Kish I love him!" Ichigo said reviewing the plan, "But what happens if he doesn't love me back?"

"Then, that means you don't need him!" Berri replied, "There're plenty of other guys around!"

"Yeah!" Ichigo agreed, "But if he does love me back, I'm totally taking him back no matter what!"

Yay! End of chappy three! I hoped everyone liked it! Please stay for the next chapter to come around! I might end it though in the next chapter though! Of course, that would make it a sorta short fic, don't you agree? I think I should maybe span this out to at least five chapters. By the way before I forget: **the next chapter will be dedicated to the 10****th**** reviewer!** Yeah, it sounds a little much in my opinion, but if I don't get to ten before I'm finished typing up the next chapter I'll just dedicate it to the 8th or 9th reviewer! Does that sound fair? So please review people! I really appreciate them all! 

Ja' ne!  
Ninja Cat of Light


	4. Chapter 4 True Feelings, True Love

Alright

Alright! Here comes chapter 4 people! This chapter is dedicated to the 10th reviewer! So, start the drum roll because this chappy's dedicated to chichiri's angel! So this chapter is for you!

Chapter 4 True Feelings, True Love

Ichigo was waitingn restlessly in Berri's bedroom at Berri's house. They were both expecting Kish at anytime. Berri was in her bed and Ichigo was in her sleeping bag next to Berri's bed.

_Is he even going to come? _Ichigo thought anxiously waiting for Kish to show up, _If he does come and I do tell him about how I feel, will he love me back?_

Her thoughts were endless and she couldn't help but doubt if he would really love her back… But she had to do this! She had to tell Kish how she loved him! If Ichigo didn't, she wouldn't ever be able to live with herself if she never saw his face again.

"Berri," Ichigo said.

"Hm?" Berri said from her bed.

"Do you think he'll come?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably… Most likely," Berri answered sleepily, "Let's go to sleep now, he'll probably show up."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel he wouldn't. She turned over in her sleeping bag and fell into a troubled sleep.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo was aroused from her sleep when she heard a familiar voice. She opened her eyes.

There he was… sitting on Berri's window sill. It was none other than Kish. Kish, with the green hair. Kish, with the golden amber eyes. Kish, with the pale ivory skin.

Ichigo's heart leapt. This was her moment!  
"Kish!" Ichigo shouted happily, "Kish, what're you doing here?"

Ichigo knew why he was there, but he didn't know she did.

"I'm visiting my chibi usagi-chan," he said as he sat down on Berri's bed beside Berri.

Berri had been awake and now she couldn't help but blush as he inched toward her.

"Kish, you know her boyfriend lives next door?" Ichigo said, "Besides, I want to tell you something…"

Ichigo's heart beat faster and faster. She was going to tell him now or never.

"And what is that?" Kish said in his usual Kishness.

"I…" Ichigo began but stopped.

_It's now or never Ichigo!! _Ichigo told herself mentally.

"I… Kish, I don't know how else to tell you this… but… Kish, I love you!" Ichigo said as the last three words flew out of her mouth like a dove flies out of a tree.

"But I thought you were with Masaya?" Kish said as his eyes narrowed.

"We broke up, he wasn't what I was looking for," Ichigo said, "I didn't love him like I do you!"

Kish sighed before he spoke again, "So… after all this time… you finally return the feelings I've felt for you…"

"Yes, Kish, I love you! More than I've ever loved Masaya! More than I've ever loved anybody!" Ichigo half-shouted half-whispered, "But… if you love Berri more than me, I'll understand that…"

Ichigo looked down at the floor, but her face was lifted back up by an ivory colored hand. She was looking into those golden, amber eyes.

"You know I could never stop loving you!" Kish said with a playful smile.

Before Ichigo knew it, the space between her and Kish's lips was non-existent. It seemed like forever before the kiss was broken.

"I love you too, koneko-chan," Kish said.

Berri, caught up in the scene, felt her eyes well up with tears from memories of Tasuku and her times they had always spent together and the future times they will spend together.

Ichigo couldn't help but let her tears fall. The tears she had held in for so long came pouring out. But Kish was there to wipe them away this time.

_The End!... __**Or is it?**_

Yup, I'm gonna have one more chapter before I end this story! It's not going to be anything super-duper big, but it's gonna be something! By the way, before I finish this chapter, **the next chapter will be dedicated to the 15****th**** reviewer! Are you up to it? **Thanks to all the people who've ever reviewed! I've probably said that for the 80th time now! I'm just excited, because this is actually my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic, and my second fic overall! I also appreciate all the people who read and like the story but didn't review!

Ja' ne!

Ninja Cat of Light


	5. Chapter 5 What Became of Them

Woo-hoo

Woo-hoo!! I've got 16 reviews! I thought I would never ever get more then 5! Thanks all of you who reviewed! I really really appreciate it! Alright, here comes the dedication of the day! **The final chapter is dedicated to Kish's Kittie**! Lucky you! Sorry, you didn't get the dedication Kurisuten Ichikish! I hope everyone enjoyed this fic as much as I did!

Chapter 5 What Became of Them

Ichigo sat on the grassy hill next to her house. Her husband, Kish, sat beside her holding her hand. It had been fourteen years since Ichigo had confessed her love for Kish and they had married at 18. Now they were twenty nine years old and had twin children who were six years old.

Sekkai, their daughter, and Ringo, their son, played in the yard below. Ringo's red hair stood out from the warm summer grass, but Sekkai almost completely blended in if it wasn't for her pale, ivory skin.

Kish smiled down at his precious children while Ichigo leaned against him.

_I could never ask for a better family,_ they both thought.

What became of the other mew mews?

Minto learned that Zakuro had a brother her age that acted like Zakuro. It wasn't long before Minto had dragged him to the alter. They have a seven year old daughter and a eight year old son.

Pai and Tart who both had shown up for the birth of Kish and Ichigo's babies soon fell in love theirselves. Tart of course ended up with the youngest mew mew, Pudding. Pai, despite his personality, had soon developed love for the shy, quiet, yet smart Lettuce.

Zakuro some how fell in love with Keiichirou after a strange incident at one of her runway walks. When she tripped for maybe the first time in her career, he was the one to catch her. It started as a crush but developed into true love, and soon the model and her chef husband was on the cover of the tabloids. They have a four year old daughter named Nobodou and a three month old son named Riku.

Berri and Tasuku married as soon as they felt they were old enough. Their daughter five year old daughter, Cream, may look like her mother but has all the energy and hyper activeness of her father.

And so ends the story and here comes the usual words that comes after a story…

_The End…_

_**Or is it?**_

I'm glad everybody was psyched up for my last chapter! Yup, this is my last (!! BUT, yesterday I had a pretty good idea for another Tokyo Mew Mew fic! Please try reading it if I ever do post it! (I'm sort of a procrastinator when it comes to posting stories.) Warning: it contains lots of OC's! If you absolutely just positively hate OC's to the point where you can't stand them, then you don't have to read it! I just wanted to give all the readers a heads up though! Stay tuned for my other fic which shouldn't take long!

Ja ne!

Ninja Cat of Light


End file.
